The Set Up
by ReversedSam
Summary: Sara gets set up. CS Femmeslash, best not to read if that ain't your thing.


**Disclaimers: They're not mine, but I promise I'll have them back by midnight.**

**A/N: All mistakes and British spellings are mine.**

**I had no PC for most of last week, I was bored. Hence this.**

* * *

**The Set Up**

"So you've never slept with a woman?"

"Never."

"Wow."

I don't know why Sofia looks so amazed. I fail to see why the fact that I have never slept with a woman would be shocking.

"Have you ever thought about it?"

Now that's a different thing altogether. I have no control over the blush that appears.

"That's a definite yes."

I'd lie and say that I hadn't even thought about it. But I credit her with more intelligence than that.

"Yeah. I've thought about it. What woman hasn't?"

"Very true. But that wasn't the blush of a woman who'd pondered it in passing. That was the blush of a woman who's thought about it a lot. Maybe even thought about it with a specific someone."

Hmm, time for a little deflection I think. "So who do you have your eye on right now?"

"Nice avoidance Sidle." She teases. "Actually, I'd really like to ask Wendy out."

"I think she'd say yes." I've seen the way Wendy looks at her. They'd be cute together.

"That's what I'm hoping. Now back to you."

Damn. I thought I'd got away with it. "There's no one."

She chuckles before replying. "Say that without blushing and I might believe you."

"Okay, so maybe there is someone, but I'm keeping it to myself."

"Why?"

"She wouldn't go out with me, so it's pointless talking about it."

"I'm a trained detective Sara. I can find out." She teases.

"I've watched you in interrogation. You wouldn't get me to talk." I smile.

"Oh, now I know you might be open to the idea, I'd use a whole other method of persuasion on you Sara."

I feel my cheeks redden once more at her words. Judging by her laugh she finds it very amusing.

"You always blush when someone tells you they think you're attractive?"

I'm stunned for a second. I'm not used to this type of overt sexuality she's showing right now. Not to mention how awkward I feel taking compliments.

"Calm down. I was joking, not coming on to you. Not joking about you being attractive t at is. About the rest."

"Thanks. I think." I smile.

"I'm still waiting for an answer."

"Who started this conversation?" I ask, once again going for a subject change.

"Can't remember. I guess it's the product of our bored minds." She shrugs.

"Next time we wrap up our case earlier than everyone else; remind me to tell them we'll wait for them at the diner, not in the break room."

"You still haven't answered." She smiles.

"Damn Curtis. What do I have to do to get a subject change?" I tease. I have no objection to telling her who I've been thinking about. I just like to annoy her sometimes.

"Nothing to strenuous, just give me a name." A look of panic crosses her face for a second. "It's not Wendy is it? Because I'd..."

"Relax, it's not her." I cut her off.

"Thank god." She sighs. "So is it Mia?"

"No."

"The new girl in DNA? What's her name? Dana?"

"Nope, not her." I'm highly amused by her guessing game.

"Is it even someone at work?"

"Yes."

I smile as she ponders for a second then reels off a few names, each time earning herself a 'no' in reply.

She's about to try with a few more when we're interrupted by Catherine's arrival in the break room.

"Hey. I'm almost done. Just gotta sign off on a few reports and we can go. Gil has the guys working a double, so no need to wait for them." She tells us as she heads over to the coffee.

"Hey Catherine. You've been with women before, right?"

What the fuck? My eyes almost pop from my head as Sofia casually asks her question.

"Yeah, why?" Catherine answers, not so much as batting an eyelid.

Catherine's been with women? Holy shit. Oh good god. Is it safe for my heart to be beating this fast? Surely one of them will hear it. Especially since I'm having a hard time hearing anything else.

"I was just trying to find out which of the woman at the lab Sara has her eye on. Apparently there is someone, but she doesn't think they'd be interested."

Deer in the headlights is probably not a very good look on me. But it seems to be one I can't change right now. Although the way Catherine and Sofia are studying me right now, it's exactly how I feel.

"They must be stupid mustn't they?" Sofia questions.

"I'd say so. Did she ask them out?"

"No."

They're talking about me as if I'm not here. If it wasn't for the intense look they're both giving me, I'd say they'd forgot.

I'm about to voice my displeasure about it when Sofia's next question stops me dead in my tracks.

"You'd say yes if she asked you out wouldn't you Catherine?"

Am I even breathing right now? No? Well that's okay; I got at least a minute before I pass out. I hope she answers before that. My whole body is tense. My eyes are glued to Catherine. Even in my wildest, strangest dreams I never imagined this to be how I found out if she's interested. But here I am. And it's not an opportunity I'm about to miss.

She's looking at me intently, studying me. She smirks a little before finally saying something.

"Is it me Sara?" She asks.

What the hell? Damn. She couldn't have just answered? Her voice sounded so sexy as she spoke too. Damn her.

She's waiting for an answer. That cocky smirk of hers just daring me to reply. She thinks I'm going to back down and maybe I would have, if she didn't look just that little bit smug. She's sure she knows how I'm about to react.

Well, let's prove her wrong shall we. I open my mouth and speak for the first time since Catherine entered the room.

"Actually, yes it is."

Well damn. Look at her. She didn't flinch. That cocky grin now looks a hell of a lot sexier than it did seconds ago.

It's then that I remember Sofia is still here. I'd say she was a little shocked too. Although not as shocked as she is amused.

Why do I get the feeling they both knew exactly how I'd react? That I was the only one not fully aware of where this conversation was going.

Without warning Sofia stands and excuses herself. My eyes don't leave Catherine's though.

I'm waiting for her to reply. Her saying anything at all right now would be good. Especially since I feel more nervous with every second that passes in silence.

"Guess that means you'll be asking me out soon?" She smirks. Then walks out of the room.

I'm left staring after her. What the...A few seconds later when my brain kicks in, I realise what she's just done. Oh, I don't think so Willows.

Heading out of the room I make my way to her office. I don't knock. Just open the door. Catherine is just closing a filing cabinet when she looks up and sees me. Her cocky grin returning the second her eyes meet mine.

I'm determined to do something to take that look off her face. I refuse to let her think she has me so thoroughly figured out.

Closing the door behind myself I practically march over to her. As I close the distance she turns to face me.

She's about to say something, but she doesn't get the chance. As soon as I reach her I take her face in my hands and pull her in for a kiss.

I'm sure I intended this to be a short kiss, just to shock her a little. But that intention flies out of the window at high-speed the second she moves to deepen the kiss. Her tongue gently teasing my bottom lip.

Seeing as I'm not completely stupid, I immediately take her up on her offer. She whimpers when our tongues meet and I'm sure I've never heard anything sexier.

My hands develop a mind of their own and slowly slide down her sides. I push us back so she's pinned between me and the cabinet. Now this, I could get used to.

I feel her moan into my mouth as one of my exploring hands cups her breast.

Holy hell. This has to be a dream. Because there's no way I'm actually standing in Catherine's office, pinning her to a filing cabinet, feeling her up. She moans again. Nope, not a dream. Oh good god.

And we're still at work.

I tear my mouth away from her with a groan. Taking a step back. "Jesus fucking Christ." I manage to pant out between ragged breaths. "Did that just happen?"

"Oh yeah." Purrs Catherine.

This woman is not good for my health. I almost groaned from just hearing her voice then. If she sounds like that now, after one kiss. I wonder how she'd sound after I...Oh no, best I save wondering about that till later.

"Sorry. I didn't mean that to happen." I almost laugh at her shocked expression when I speak. I was determined to shock her one way or another.

"You didn't mean..." Oh, insecure? Never seen that on her before. It's cute. Definitely not her look though. She's way sexier when she's confident.

"No, I meant the kiss." I stop her. "I just never meant to pin you to a cabinet and... Em..." How exactly do I put that?

"Grope me?" She offers. Eyebrow raised. Smirk making a return. Now that's my Catherine. Confident and oh so very sexy.

"...Not how I'd have put it, bus yes. I didn't intend that to happen...at work."

"You intended to grope me elsewhere? After work?"

She thinks this is so funny. And okay, so it is. Shaking my head I can't help laughing a little. "You know, maybe I'll rethink this asking you out thing." I tease. I'm not going to win this one. My brain is still elsewhere.

"Okay, I give up...for now." She smiles. "I get what you meant. We got a little carried away there. But damn that was some first kiss Sidle."

Oh wow. That didn't occur to me at all. Catherine and I just had our first kiss. Well that's me grinning like a fool the rest of the day.

"And I'd love to go out with you."

"How about now? Breakfast date." I never have been very patient.

"I'd love to. I'll just gotta grab my stuff. Meet me outside in five?"

"Great." I nod. I'm very tempted to catch her arm as she walks past me to leave her office. Just to kiss her again. But it's probably safer for all involved if I wait.

I've just left the lab when my phone bleeps with a text message. It's from Sofia. Shit, she was meant to be having breakfast with us. As I read the message I realise she won't be to upset.

'I knew it was her. Have fun. You can thank me later.'

Well damn. She set me up. She knew the entire time.

As I watch Catherine walk out of the lab my incredulity at being set up fades.

I'll have to thank Sofia later.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Sam **


End file.
